Sisters Can't Live Without Them
by megamatchmaker
Summary: Summary's inside with in the author's note. Was too long to fit in here. Anyway, this is a Jacob Black/OC story. I have nothing against Nessie, but I wanted to try my hand at an OC for Jacob Black.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi again! So this is a new story that I got the idea for a couple of months ago. I just didn't get started on it because I was so busy with the other two stories that I was working on._**

_**So here's the gist of this story; Set in Eclipse. Jasper thought that his family line had ended long time ago, that is until his little sister arrives in Forks. Cynthia is a witch- a real honest-to-God, immortal witch- and she wants to help protect her brother- whom she thought was dead- and his family. What happens when Jake imprints on her? Will Jasper be happy that his baby sis found someone to love, or will the rivalry between vampire and wolf cause him to stop this relationship before it starts?**_

_**So I only own Cynthia Whitlock/Hale. If something else pops up in this story that isn't a part of the Twilight saga, then it belongs to me too. Other than that, nothing much.**_

_**So let's start this puppy up!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Ch. 1 Memories**

Jasper's POV

It had been almost a century and a half, and yet the small photograph had still not lost any value to me. The edges may have been curled, the coloring faded somewhat, yet nothing had changed. It still was the only thing that I could remember of my human life.

The picture was one of me standing in the middle of my family's backyard dressed in my military uniform, and standing beside me was the only person that ever truly understood me- apart from Alice, my little sister Cynthia.

I still remember everything about her perfectly- her long medium brown hair that she hated having to tie up all the time, her dark blues eyes practically twinkling with happiness at every little thing she did, the way that her laugh sounded something like that of an infant's and showed her dimples, and her kindness that always shined through. Cynthia always listened to me and encouraged me to do what I wanted, even though there were times where she didn't approve of it.

_ "Jasper, I really wish that you would reconsider this," Cynthia said as she sat on my bed, watching me move around my small bedroom to pack what I needed for the war._

_ "Cindy, you and I both know that this is something that I have to do," I told her for the countless time today._

_ "For what- father's sake? He does not want you to go just as much as I do," she shot back. I looked up from my bag to see her blue eyes slowly starting to fill with tears. I quickly dropped the clothing I had in my hands and swept her into my arms, lightly patting her back as she cried into my chest. "I don't want you to go, Jasper. I don't want to lose you!"_

_ "You won't lose me," I said as I pulled back. She looked up at me in doubt, obviously thinking about how many had died in other battles past. "Here, I have something for you." I got back up and walked over to my hutch, pulling out from it the small box wrapped in brown paper and strings. I handed it to Cynthia wordlessly and watched as she opened it._

_ She looked down at the silver chain and locket with a look of surprise on her face. Our family was not very wealthy, so to say that I had been able to buy this was not ordinary. In fact, I had to work many long nights to be able to afford it for her. The locket was a Victorian style locket with a star. In the center of it was a small blue stone which matched her eyes perfectly. When she opened it, she saw the picture of the two of us that I had place inside of it._

_ "Jasper, how on earth did-"_

_ "I'm making a promise to you Cindy," I said as I got up and walked around her, taking the necklace from her hands and placing it around her neck. "No matter what happens in the war, I promise that I will come back and find you, little sister."_

_ She looked up at me and I could see the determination in her eyes, challenging me to go back on my word. Then she got up and ran into her room which was across from my own. Before I could even understand what she was doing, she came back into my bedroom with a long leather cord and her favorite charm bracelet. She then extracted one charm which was a small ruby colored gem, looped the cord through it and around my wrist three times._

_ "So you won't forget me," she whispered. I pulled her close, silently promising her that I never would forget her. "I love you, dear brother."_

I found myself twisting the small charm around my wrist. The silver of the charm may have been tarnished beyond recognition and the cord may have been slightly frayed in some areas, but it still was in the exact same place from the day I received it. A light knock interrupted my train of thought.

Alice came into the room and sat down beside me on the bed we had in our room. I could tell both from her face and her emotions that she knew what I had been thinking about, and I couldn't hold it back anymore. I openly cried into her shoulder, holding her tightly in my arms like a life raft.

Today was the anniversary of the day that I had finally slipped away from Maria long enough to return home. It was a good distance away from the camp, which was a very good thing. I didn't want the battle between vampires anywhere near Cynthia. I had only decided to go back then because I knew I wouldn't dream of ever hurting my little sister, but I hadn't been expecting what I found.

_ I looked in through the dark window of my family's living room to see my mother sitting on the couch, sobs of pure anguish ripping through her chest and making my stomach clench at the pain I could feel. My father sat beside her, attempting to comfort her while he himself was crying openly._

_ "My little girl… Oh, my sweet little girl," mother cried, and I thought that if my heart was beating that it would have stopped. 'What had happened to Cynthia?' I ran into the backyard, where I would often find Cynthia late at night, and I saw the last thing I ever wished to see._

_ If my sight was not so pristine and perfect, I would probably have thought that the stone resting there was just a new seat mother had place in the garden. But I was able to see the letters etched into the marble, marking the area that was considered as Cynthia's grave._

_ For the first time in the past few years, I felt as though I had no strength whatsoever as my knees gave out from underneath me. My mind couldn't comprehend what I was seeing before me, not wanting to believe it. Cynthia was dead? It couldn't be. It couldn't!_

_ I suddenly found myself in town, smashing the window of one of the small shops that sold newspapers. I took one and ran off before I could be caught. When I knew I was enough that no one could see me, I began to read the paper, trying to see something that would prove me wrong._

_ 'Today dates the memorial of young Cynthia Whitlock, daughter of Joseph and Elizabeth Whitlock. Miss Cynthia has been declared dead now, two years after her disappearance. _

'_Some believe that she had left her home in the dead of night in an attempt to find her brother, sergeant Jasper Whitlock, who was said to have died in battle. Miss Cynthia had countless times said that she believed her brother to still be living, even though there was no proof…' I stopped reading at that point, not having the stomach to continue. My sweet, little sister… dead because of me. It was too much for me to take._

_It was after that day that I returned to Maria and I closed off my emotions. Every bite and scratch, every ounce of pain that I receive I took as my punishment. I swore that after that day, I would never care some another the way that I had with Cindy._

"It's ok Jazz," Alice said in a soothing manner. I could feel her sorrow for me and that caused me to feel even worse than before. The pain was just too much for me. "I never knew her, but I know your sister wouldn't have wanted you to beat yourself up about this."

It was about six in the morning that I finally calmed down thanks to Alice. After telling her that I needed a little time to myself before school, I headed outside and ran into the woods surrounding the house. I hunted a few deer that lived in the area and then sat in a small patch of grass, twirling a small purple flower I had found. Cindy always loved purple flowers. They were her favorite flowers of all time.

I looked up at the sky, the clouds turning pinks and reds as the sun rose, and I saw my sister's smiling face. I felt myself smiling very faintly, and I closed my eyes as I heard a light whisper on the wind.

"I love you, brother…"

* * *

**_So that's the first chapter of my new story. Sounds like a keeper, or should I dump it and stick to my other stuff? Let me know please!_**

**_R&R!_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Yay! I got my first fave for this! Guess someone likes it! So here's the next chapter for Sisters...Can't Live Without Them. Hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own this twist on Eclipse, along with all the original characters. Stephenie Meyers owns the Twilight saga. *sighs* Oh well...

* * *

_**

**Ch. 2 Surprises**

Cindy's POV

_Beep…Beep…Beep… _I groaned at the annoying sound of my alarm clock in my ears. I grabbed one of the pillows under my head and hit the clock with it, sending it down to the floor along with the bedside lamp, the portable phone, and the picture frame. I jumped out of bed and picked up the picture gingerly.

To think it had been over a hundred years since I last saw my older brother, Jasper. After mother and father received that letter from the army saying that Jasper had probably died in battle, I remember making my decision to go find him. My magic protected me well.

Yeah, there's probably something that should be known- I'm a witch. About a year after my brother left for war, my powers began to show at the worst of times. I remember that once while I was at a very important dinner party, thinks began to start floating all around the room. The only reason I was not caught was because I stopped it before anyone else could notice.

I had traveled for a few years, searching for any small bit of evidence that showed that my brother was still alive, but I never did. About five years after leaving home, when my body had not changed in the slightest of ways, I realized that I was to remain forever as my sixteen year old self.

So I eventually pulled myself from the warm haven that was my bed and began to prepare for another day. I pulled on a pair of dark colored jeans and a powder-blue turtleneck sweater. Thank goodness for death of corsets and layers of skirts and dresses that made breathing impossible. Women have it so much better in this century- they can actually think for themselves. Well, some can think at least. After making sure that my locket was safely tucked under the collar of my sweater, I grabbed my bag and head off to work.

Everyone knew me as post-graduate student of Edison High School, book-loving, Cynthia Woods. The book-loving thing came from the fact that I worked at this small bookstore that was on the corner of 2nd and Charleston. Right beside it is the best little old-style bakery with the aroma of so many wonderful goodies, it would make your mouth water. Mr. Blake, the elderly gentleman that owns the bakery with his family always greets me in the morning with a friendly smile and a fresh, warm cinnamon roll. His granddaughter Lisa would often ask me to play a game of Jacks when I would go outside on my break for some fresh air and sunlight.

,:~:,

Today was the toughest day I'd ever had! The bookstore was cramped today with swarms of teenage girls wanting to buy the latest book- something about a witch. I skimmed through it as I was unpacking a box and nearly laughed. This author had made up some crazy story about how witches would always be sacrificing things left, right, and center in gory rituals. In fact, witches rarely do that.

Anyway, I was walking home to take a relaxing nap when I heard sirens. I looked behind me to see a fire truck coming down the street. When it passed me it turned right, heading in the exact direction of my house. I started running.

My little house was being engulfed by bright orange flames, smoke rising in an alarming speed. The firemen were hosing the fire, slowly killing it. I silently said a spell that opened the skies and rain started pouring down from the clouds, helping to extinguish the fire faster.

When the fire was finally out, the firemen went in to see if there was anything that could be saved. Most of the clothes and furniture was destroyed, some of the smaller things broken too. Luckily they were able to save two things, the picture frame from my bedside table and my box.

That box held everything important to me; letters that Jasper had sent to me from the war, little trinkets that me made himself for my birthdays, and more photos. They were all I had left of my brother.

"We're sorry miss, but this was all we could save," one of the firemen said as he handed the items to me.

"Thank you sir," I nodded politely, clutching the box and frame close to me.

"Is there anywhere that you can stay, Cynthia?" my neighbor, Mrs. Brook asked me. I thought about it and remembered that there was a family house that was located in a small town not far from here.

"Yes, I do. Back in Forks."

,:~:,

I arrived in Forks the following week, a new suitcase of clothes and my mementos tucked under my arm. The town was even smaller than the last one I was in, but beggars cannot be choosers as they say.

After going to the small cottage that was located away from the rest of down with very few neighbors and leaving my things there, I decided to do a little exploring. I just finished school so I was not ready to start that back up again, and I did not feel like spending my entire time at home.

My afternoon was rather pleasant. The sky was cloudy, but the weather was so warm and perfect for my long walk. I had a light lunch at a small diner nearby, applied for a job wanting for the bookstore across the street from there, and just enjoyed the sights.

It was about two o'clock in the afternoon when I was getting ready to head back home that the bell to the high school rang and students came stampeding out the doors. Many faces were happy to be done with school for the day, eager to begin their weekend.

I was just about to ignore them all and make my way home when I saw them all.

There were four of them huddled around a silver Volvo care, laughing and joking lightly at something. The smaller of the two girls was very beautiful, her short dark hair a sharp contrast to her incredibly pale skin. The other girl was also pale, but not as much as her friend, her brown hair slightly reflecting a red tone. She was holding hands with a very handsome boy whose copper colored hair sat messily on his head. I assumed that he was related to the other girl seeing as their skin was a perfect match.

When I looked at the other boy though, I thought my heart could have stopped. Because standing there was the one person I'd been searching for over a hundred years for. His skin may have been incredibly pale like the others, his eyes not the same dark blue that I see in the mirror every day but an odd gold tone, and he looked slightly strict, but he was still the same.

"Jasper," I whispered so softly that I hardly heard it myself. Yet as though he somehow heard me, Jasper's head snapped in my direction, his eyes growing larger in shock at seeing me there. I saw his mouth move to form my nickname that he would call me and he started to take a step towards me.

I do not know what caused me to act the way I did. After all, I had been spending years searching for him, even a hundred years later I kept looking. Yet I turned and fled in the opposite direction, trying to get away as fast as possible.

Jasper's POV

I had just finished another day of classes the countless time in my existence, and I was eager to return home and enjoy the solitude that I would annually spend at this time of year. As Alice, Bella, Edward and I walked to the car, I heard someone call my name. My head snapped up of its own choice and I looked down the street to see the last person I'd ever expect to see.

Standing there, dressed in a pair of jeans and a light shirt, her long brown hair blowing freely in the breeze, was my little sister Cindy. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, but then I saw the locket dangling around her neck and I realized that it was her. The joy at seeing Cindy alive filled me so much that I swear I would have been crying in happiness.

I was about to make my way towards her when she suddenly turned in the opposite direction and ran as fast as she could. I almost ran after her myself, but Alice stopped me.

"Jazzy, what's wrong? I just saw you running at full speed after that girl!" she whispered to me.

"It's my sister," I replied, hardly believing what I'd just seen. "She's alive." I didn't say anything else but started running off after her, following her as best as I could by her scent.

,:~:,

Cindy's POV

I finally arrived back at the cottage, nearly ramming through the front door before slamming it shut and locking it.

_'Why on earth did I do that?'_ I thought. _'Why did I just run away from my brother?'_

I do not know why, but something in the back of my mind had told me to run away when I saw Jasper coming towards me. Something that told me he was dangerous.

_'But he's my brother! He would never hurt me, never!'_ But how did I know that? Was it just an assumption due to my knowledge of my brother's past behavior to me? Or was there something that my mind wanted to deny? A knock interrupted my thoughts.

Taking a calming breath, I quickly checked my appearance in the hallway mirror before planting a smile on my face and opened the door. Standing on the other side was none other than my brother Jasper, holding a small bouquet of an assortment of purple flowers.

"Surprise," he greeted me.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey again! So here's chapter 3 for Sisters...Can't Live Without Them. I got to school really late this morning, so I found it kind of pointless to go to my first class seeing as there was less than half an hour left. So when I got here, I just went to the library and started doing some work. I got this done along with two short essays I had to finish up. Gotta love being able to type like a cheetah runs._**

**_Disclaimer: The usual deal. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight saga. I own this.

* * *

  
_**

**Ch. 3 Meetings**

Cindy's POV

As I stood there like a fool staring at my brother, there were two thoughts that were running through my head. One was telling me to rejoice at finding Jasper again, give him the greatest hug I ever had given him and never let go. The other thought was telling me to run, that it was dangerous to be around him. I went with the first.

"Jasper!" I squealed as I flung my arms around his neck in a vice like grip, laughing like a child. He dropped the flowers he had brought and in turn wrapped his arms around me and spun us around like he once did. When he put me down, I looked into his eyes and saw something that I hadn't seen earlier today- pure, unshielded happiness.

"How did- I mean, when-?" I laughed at how he was stumbling over his words, trying to figure out what would be best to ask.

"Maybe we should take this inside," I suggested, opening the door wider so that he could step inside. He nodded politely and walked in. About two hours later, I had explained everything to him- what I had done when I heard of his death, how I had been searching for him for the last hundred and fifty years and so on. He just sat there, perfectly still as he listened to my rambling. How was that possible? He never even moved an inch.

"Alright then mister. What are you hiding from me?" I asked him sternly using the same tone that mother would always use whenever she had wanted him to tell her the truth. Jasper looked at me and I could see turmoil in his eyes, as though he were battling with himself with some deep secret.

"I want to tell you, but I'm afraid that you would fear me afterwards," he admitted.

"Jasper, I have seen some things in my life happen to some people I knew that would have the most heartless human being feeling pity for that person. Whatever it is, I can handle it. I'm not a little girl anymore." The look in his eyes showed a bit of doubt, but none the less, he nodded and turned in his seat to face me properly, taking my hands in his cold ones.

"Cindy, I'm a vampire," he said before cringing slightly, as though he were expecting me to scream and run away in fear.

I just smiled at him. "Now was that so hard?" The reaction I was expecting was the complete opposite of what I received.

Jasper literally jumped out of his seat, fled about halfway across the living room, and looked at me as though I were insane. "Don't you get it Cindy? I'm a vampire! As in one of the undead! I drink _blood_ in order for me to survive! And- and- I've killed people before." He looked away in shame at that last statement.

"What's your point?" I asked him. "You think that because you've killed, that makes you terrible for the rest of your existence. If that would be the case, then I might as well be damned for all eternity as well." Jasper's eyes snapped to look at me stunned at what I had said.

"There had been times where I had no choice but to kill. If I hadn't, they would have done much worse to ones close to me as well as me. I do not regret it though, for it gave me the greatest of joy to see my friends live their lives as happily and wonderfully to their last days. So do not tell me that you were a terrible monster when I know what a true monster is."

"But that's the thing- I didn't kill in means of survival or protection. I killed because I chose to!" Jasper exclaimed. He then began his story of what had happened after the war. How the woman Maria had turned him into what he was and had him create her an army to control most of the country.

"That doesn't mean anything!" I yelled as I stood and began to pace along the length of the couch. "You had known nothing of living the life of a vampire! That vile woman clouded your judgment and filled your head with her lies of how she cared for you! She obviously knew nothing of what love truly was if she used you like that! She had better pray to whatever God would listen that I never lay eyes on her because if I do, I'll-" My ranting would probably have gone on if Jasper hadn't stepped in front of me as I turned around and scared me.

"Do not worry about that Cindy. Alice would know if Maria were to ever come back, and we would be-" "Who is Alice?" I asked him.

"Alice is my wife. You might have seen her earlier today. She was the woman that has the short black hair," he explained.

"And the other two? Are they all vampires?" "They were my 'brother' Edward and his girlfriend Bella. Edward and Alice are. Bella is still human, though she wants to be turned so she can be with Edward forever."

"Do you have any other new siblings?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. There's Rosalie who everyone in town believes to be my sister, her mate Emmett who is very childish, and there is Carlisle and Esme, my 'parents'."

"Oh." I sat back down, finding the carpet suddenly fascinating. A lone, cold finger pushed under my chin lightly and tilted my head to look into gold colored eyes.

"What's wrong Cindy?" Jasper asked me.

"I was just thinking… That with your new family, you must have forgot about us… About me." As soon as those words left my lips, Jasper's arms wrapped around me in a hug that made me remember of the good times when we were both human.

"How could you think that I'd forget about you?" he asked me and I could hear the tone of sadness in his voice. I would have told him my reason until I saw the black cord around his wrist. Pulling his arm from around me so I could properly see the silver charm handing from his wrist.

"I thought you had been dead for a hundred years, and not a day had gone by that I never thought of my little sister." As I looked up to see his face I felt the few tears spill from my eyes and down my cheeks, and Jasper lightly brushed them away with a smile. I returned the smile and proceeded to hug him as though I'd never stop.

"What do you say to meeting the rest of my family?" Jasper asked me after some time. I looked up and nodded enthusiastically. He laughed lightly and stood, offering his hand to me.

"One second," I said and with a quick wave of my hand, my jeans and t-shirt ensemble became black dress pants, a dusty rose colored blouse, and a pair of black ballet flats. "Ready." Jasper held his hand out in a formal gesture for me to go first, causing me to shake my head ever so slightly. You could take the boy out of the country, but you could never take the country out of the boy.

When I finally locked the front door and made sure that everything was in order, I turned to Jasper. "I'm going to have to carry you as I run, alright?" The thought of that reminded me of when we had been little and Jasper would give me piggyback rides in the backyard. I smiled and nodded and Jasper bent down so I could hop onto his back. When I had my arms securely wrapped around his shoulders and he had a grip on my legs, he took off.

Trees and other types of vegetation sped towards us at a speed that should have terrified me, but instead it just thrilled me. I felt as though I were flying along the forest floor. The air whipping at my face stung my eyes a little, but that was the only problem for it. Just as my eyes were adjusting, Jasper stopped.

"We're home."

The house was so large that I thought it would have made a castle seem small in size. Every little thing about it was in amazing detail, all of it looking like something that I'd always thought my brother deserved- high class for someone who actually deserved it. And standing at the doorway was the rest of Jasper's new family.

"Hello everyone," Jasper greeted them politely as he helped me down from his back. My feet hadn't even touched the floor before a small blur of black and white came hurtling towards and stopped less than three feet from me. I looked down to see Alice's face beaming at me.

"Hi Cynthia! I'm Alice, though you probably know that anyway. I just want to say we're going to be great friends and I promise to be the greatest sister-in-law that there's-"

"Hey Alice, don't scare the girl!" the extremely tall boy with short dark hair laughed, receiving a slap upside the head by the blond girl beside him. Alice simply turned around and probably stuck her tongue out at him in response. The other male vampire with blond hair tried to cover his laugh with coughing, but I could still hear it from over here. The woman standing beside him had caramel colored hair and a sweet, heart shaped face. She reminded me of a fairytale princess that mother would read to me about when I had been a little girl. She stepped towards me.

"Hello, I'm Esme. It's Cynthia, right?" she asked me in a kind motherly tone. I nodded my head and was about to curtsy- old habits die hard- but she pulled me from under the arm of my brother and gave me a hug. Though her skin was as ice cold as the rest of them all, the gesture made me feel incredibly warm with happiness.

After a proper greeting with the rest of the group and a few hugs- one of them being a bear hug from Emmett- we all went into the house. The inside was just as wonderful as the outside, the large window that replaced one wall letting in the last few rays of sunlight.

"So Cynthia," Alice started as Esme sat _another_ plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of me. I mentioned earlier that I had hardly ate and she'd been working in the kitchen ever since. "We're having a graduating party in a couple days. You have to come! Please, please, please?" she begged, giving me this wounded puppy face.

How could you say 'no' to that? "Alright, I guess I can-" I was cut off as Alice squealed with joy, picked me up and began to spin me around.

"This will be so great! I've got the perfect outfit idea for you!" she laughed as she began to lead me upstairs to what I guess was her and Jasper's bedroom.

"Don't go crazy on her Alice, please!" Jasper yelled from downstairs. "I'd like to still have my sister back when you're done with her!"

* * *

**_For those who are wondering when he's going to show, don't worry. Jacob Black is going to_ _show up very soon. Probably the next chapter._**

**_R&R please!_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here's chapter 4! My mind's just been buzzing with ideas for this story. I guess it had enough time to work out everything to the way I want it to read. So let me know what you think of it! Please?_**

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight saga. I own this story._**

**_Enjoy!

* * *

  
_**

**Ch. 4 Training**

Cindy's POV

_'I love my new family!' _I kept thinking over and over again all of this week, probably driving Edward up the wall about it too. Not even an hour after I met everyone, Esme had me move into the extra guest room that had the best view of the 'backyard'.

Edward and Emmett both became older brothers to me and with them and Jasper I felt very much protected. Alice and Rosalie were like the sisters that I never had, though they tended to go past the limit of extreme quite often- they will literally have to drag Bella and I when they want to take us shopping. Esme and Carlisle easily accepted me into their family and have treated me like their own.

When I first got here, I thought that Forks would be a quiet little place to live, that nothing big was going to happen. Then I found my brother and became a part of his vampire family. I thought that nothing else could surprise me after that. Boy was I wrong!

Seems that there had been more that had happened in my brother's past than I thought. A year ago, some vampire tracker had tried to kill Bella and Edward and the rest of the Cullens had killed him in the end. Now the tracker's mate was creating herself an army so that she would be able to kill my new family and Bella. Bella had filled me in on it all. The only reason why we kept the façade of the graduating party was because of the fact that if we didn't, it would look suspicious.

So after today's rather interesting graduation ceremony, we all headed back home to get ready for the party. Alice had already got me prepared for it- a purple sequined tank top, black leggings and a short denim shirt, along with some black leather boots that reached my knees and had two inch heels, a smoky eye look, and an elaborate hairstyle- and seeing as everyone else had already finished preparing last-minute things, I just sat at the island in the kitchen and munched away on some pretzels.

The party had been going well. Whenever someone would come up and introduce themselves, I'd tell them that I was an old friend of Alice back from their last school in Alaska who came to wish her friend congratulations. Other than that, I was pretty much out of the way. It wasn't until about later on where things got really weird.

I didn't think that these boys were a part of Forks' graduating year. The three of them seemed too tall and so mature looking to actually be a part of high school- that and the fact that they all had a much darker skin tone than the students here. I guessed that the one standing in the middle knew Bella seeing as when he saw her he made his way over to her, followed closely behind by the other two as though they were flanking him.

"Come outside," Jasper said as he appeared beside me, causing me to jump out of my skin somewhat. When I looked up at him, I saw that he wasn't looking at me but at those boys and Bella who were all heading to the balcony. I allowed him to bring me outside where the rest of the family was and waiting to find out what was going on.

"Who's this?" one of the boys asked me.

"This is my biological sister, Cynthia. Cynthia, these are some of the wolves," Jasper quickly introduced us. _Wait, what? Werewolves? I'm supposing someone's going to tell me the Loch Ness monster existed too?_ I heard Edward slightly chuckle at that. _Would you please stay out of my head Edward?_ He nodded.

"I'm Quil, that's Embry, and that there is Jacob," the boy introduced his friends, each of them nodding their head when their name was mentioned, Jacob not even bothering to look at me. I politely nodded my head to each of them before turning to Carlisle who began talking.

Jacob's POV **(AN: Yay! Jacob's here now!)**

When I looked up as the doctor was telling us about what had been happening with the redheaded leech after Bella, I looked at the new girl and I felt strange. It felt like everything that had been keeping me to the earth disappeared and in their place was one connection that felt like it was made of steel. Nothing else mattered anymore except her. Cynthia.

"It'll be dangerous," Carlisle finished. "An army of newborn vampires is very powerful. Some of us may not make it out alive."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm in," Cynthia stated as she pushed herself away from the railing. I was about to protest, but her brother got there first.

"Absolutely not!" he yelled. "I'm not about to let you go and risk your life against something like-"

"I'm going whether you want me to or not Jasper," she cut him off. "I'm not going to sit back and twiddle my thumbs while I worry about you and everyone else fighting, not knowing if all of you will come back or not. I went through that once already, so please don't make me do that again! Please!" she begged, the sound in her voice making my heart ache. I wanted to make it stop.

"We're in too," I added in, catching the attention of everyone else. "If there are vampires in the area, then we're going to stop them."

"Jake, you can't! They'll kill you!" Bella exclaimed.

_'Better me than Cynthia,'_ I thought, and I saw from the corner of my eye that the bloodsucker Bella was with was looking at me in surprise. _'Stay the hell out of my head, leech!' _Surprisingly, he did.

"You wanted us to get along, remember?" I asked Bella. I guess she realized that I wasn't going to budge on this since she didn't answer my question. I turned my eyes to look at Cynthia and she gave me a thankful smile. That smile made me want to do anything to see it again.

After going through the plan to start training tonight, Quil, Embry and I all got out of there fast. The smell that came off those leeches was so sweet it made my nose burn.

"So Jake man, what's up with you?" _Huh?_

"Yeah man! You were pining over that new girl like an idiot," Quil added. "Don't tell me you imprinted on her!" When I didn't answer, he looked stunned. "Dude, that's just sick! The girl's one of them!"

"No she isn't!" I hissed back. "She smelt nothing like a vampire!"

"Well she didn't smell like a human, that's for sure!" Embry yelled. I didn't answer that but just stripped down and transformed, running as far as I could away from clown one and two. I just needed to calm myself down. I didn't want to look upset in front of Cynthia.

,:~:,

Cindy's POV

About two hours after the party had finished and we took care of the mess that was left behind, we all headed to the forest- my transport being a human backpack on my brother's back and leaving after everyone else. Jasper hadn't let me out until I had changed in somewhat more appropriate clothing and a warm jacket.

"They should be here soon," Carlisle said. As soon as he did, there was a rustling in the trees to my right and I turned around as a group of twelve some odd giant wolves stepped into the clearing. I don't know why, but it felt like something was drawing me towards the russet-brown one. The only thing that stopped me was my brother's arm around my waist.

"Thank you for coming. You all understand why you're here, I'm sure," Carlisle greeted the wolves. He explained that the vampire army in Seattle was going to be coming to Forks, and that we needed to be ready to fight them.

"They want to know what good Cynthia will be," Edward spoke up for the wolves. I scoffed before tugging at the belt of my jacket and flinging it off me.

My fighting outfit consisted of a dark purple shirt had long sleeves and was covered mostly by the brown beaten-leather corset, my legs wrapped in black leather pants that were so tight, you would have thought I was poured into them, and the boots Alice loan me covered my feet. Around my neck was my chocker I made that represented my house of power, and I had a silver chain around my waist acting as a belt. When I came down from my room before, Jasper nearly had a fit, but he finally gave in after I told him that the special symbols I had embroidered on the clothes were protection charms and strength and speed spells.

"I'm going to need a partner for this," I said. "Emmett, you up for an ass whooping?"

"Yeah right!" he laughed as he messed my hair. He laughed louder when I shoved off his arm. I flipped back a couple shots before taking my stance.

"Don't hold back." "Not in my nature." With that being said, he charged at me. I flipped out of the way again and shot a blast of electricity directly where his feet had just been, leaving a giant scorch mark in the grass.

"Missed me," Emmett grinned.

"That was the plan," I said, smiling like a cat given cream. His eyes widened as he felt the chain I removed from my waist tighten around him like a snake. I could see him struggling to break it, but it held true. I grinned and yanked hard on the chain, sending him crashing to the ground. I jumped up and landed with one foot on his chest, my hand crackling with electricity. "You were saying?"

"How'd you do that?" Bella asked from at her place on the giant rock nearby.

"This chain is specially made to counter strength," I answered. "Usually, I just use it on a witch or wizard that's using a strength charm or a spell, but it has the same basic principles against vampires, it seems. Add that to some speed and strength spells on me," I gestured to the details of my wardrobe," and you've got it made." I grinned and wrapped the chain around my waist before walking to Jasper's side.

After Jasper had gone through the most important rules about fighting with newborns, we did a bit more practicing to show the wolves. I got partnered with Edward, who almost got me if it weren't for the mistake he made of letting down his guard, a couple more shots against Emmett, one with Alice, and once with Jasper who was the only one who got me.

"Oy," I sighed as I walked over to Bella. I went to sit down, but instead pushed myself up on my hands and just sort of swung there, my feet dangling over the side of the rock. Imagine seeing a freeze shot of a gymnast on the balance beam.

"You alright?" Bella asked me.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired," I answered with a smile, plopping down onto the boulder. With nothing better to really do, I just sat there with Bella and watched as everyone practiced fighting the newborns. After a few minutes, the russet-brown wolf walked up towards us.

"Hey Jake," Bella greeted him and scratched the back of his head lightly.

"So that's Jacob's wolf form?" I asked. He nodded his head and walked over to me. I raised my hand over his fur, waiting for his reaction to my touching him. When he pushed his head into my hand lightly, I took it as a good sign and lightly scratched behind his ears. A sound of content came from his muzzle.

"I think it's time to go," Edward said as he suddenly appeared beside Bella. I only now noticed that her eyes were drooping with exhaustion. I myself was a little tired and wanted a nice soft bed and a warm bath. I jumped down from the boulder and stretched, my joints popping as they went back into place.

"Sounds like a plan," I said before I cut myself off with a yawn. "Goodnight Jacob," I said as I waved to the wolf.

"He says goodnight to you too," Edward replied for him. I smiled as I pulled my jacket on and jumped onto Jasper's back. When we got home, I remember just going up to my room and falling onto the bed.

* * *

**_So that's chapter 4. How was it this shot around? Could have been better? Don't change a thing? What? I really could use reviews!_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_(sing-song voice): I'm back! Wow, two updates for the same story in one week! I'm on a role!_**

**_So here's the next chapter for Sisters...Can't Live Without Them. As always, Stephenie Meyers owns the Twilight saga and I own this story's plot and original characters.

* * *

  
_**

**Ch. 5 Talking**

Jasper's POV

"No way! Uh-uh! Not going to happen! Over my dead body!" Cindy exclaimed from her spot on her bed. I just shook my head as I continued packing her bag for her. "There is no way that I'm going to spend two days over there with those werewolves!"

"It's not up for discussion Cynthia," I said.

My family and I were in need of keeping ourselves strong for the fight so we were taking precautions and going for a hunting trip this weekend. While we were away, Bella and Cindy were going to spend the weekend with the werewolves. Not my favorite plan in the world, but I felt better knowing that my sister was being protected. After all, I know that Jacob boy would protect her.

It had been a little less than a week now since the first training, and I had felt the emotions coming from Jacob to my sister were the same as the emotions as mine to Alice. I knew he imprinted on Cindy, and even though I didn't like the idea of that dog being with her, at least my baby sis had found someone… if she only knew that. Jacob hadn't told her yet.

"But why do _I_ have to go? I get that Bella needs to, but why me? I can defend myself just as easily as you can!"

"I know that you can take care of yourself Cindy," I sighed as I turned to look at her. Her face was pulled up into an annoyed frown, obviously not too keen about the idea of having a dozen or so furry-babysitters. "But it would give me some peace of mind if you trust me on this." I knew right then that I had her.

"Fine," she huffed and crossed her arms. "I'll do it, but it doesn't mean that I'll like it!" I grinned and reached down to pull her into my arms.

"Thanks little sis," I whispered into her hair. I felt her smile slightly in my chest as she wrapped her arms around me in response.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just be careful, ok?" she asked.

"Sure." I pulled back and smiled at her and she returned it with a slight grimace. I could tell that she was as excited about leaving me for just two day as I was about leaving her.

"But you owe me a major candy stash for this buster!"

,:~:,

Jacob's POV

I stood beside the Rabbit by the road that separated Forks from the Rez, waiting for one of the bloodsuckers to bring Bella and Cynthia. When I had found out that Cynthia was going to be here for the next few days, I nearly shouted for joy. I had decided that I was going to bring up the topic of imprinting and tell her the truth. Hopefully, she would feel the same.

The silver Volvo came speeding along the curvy road, never losing its grip on the slick pavement. I pushed myself away as the car came to a stop and three people got out from it. That Cullen guy was unloading two large backpacks from the trunk while Cynthia and Bella stood beside him. I nearly got lost in Cynthia's beautiful eyes when she turned to look at me.

"So if there's anything that happens, call me. Alright?" Cullen asked Bella as he helped her with her bag. Cynthia snatched her from his hand and walked over the line and stopped on the other side of my car.

"Hi Cynthia," I greeted her, but her only acknowledge to me was nodded her head curtly in my direction as she leaned against the door. I frowned at turned back to see Bella kissing the leech.

"Hey, could you two hurry up with the love fest?" Cynthia yelled at them. "Some of us want to actually keep our food down, you know?"

"You have a problem with kissing or something?" I asked her.

"Pretty much," she shrugged. "I never really was one for the whole 'true love' junk. Never have, never will."

"Not even if it was you?" "I don't really care if I meet that so called 'Mr. Right'. I find love is overrated, along with things that involve showing love. Take Valentine's Day for instance. One day out of the whole year where you express your love to someone through the means of heart shaped candies, cards, and flowers? If you really love them, then you don't wait for one day to show them how much. It's pointless!"

Those words stung more than anything I ever thought. Here I was, finally finding the courage to tell this girl that she was my soul mate, and she tells me that she wants nothing to do with love.

,:~:,

The rest of the day had gone by with no surprises. Sam and a couple of the others were patrolling the area, dad had gone with Charlie for a little fishing trip, and I spent most of my time in the garage with Bella and Cynthia. Bella and I were working between my bike and the Rabbit while Cynthia sat in the far corner of the room with a small pile of books beside her and her MP3.

"I think I'm going to call it early," Bella spoke up after a few hours of total silence. She bid each of us goodnight and walked out of the garage, leaving me and Cynthia alone. I noticed her give me a thumb up and mouthed 'good luck' before she left.

"Hey Cynthia," I called. She looked up from her book with a look of surprise before she looked around the room for what I guess would be Bella.

"Where did Bella go?" she asked as she pulled the ear buds out.

"Back to the house. Said she was tired," I replied. "Listen, I'm real sorry that you had to be stuck here with me this weekend. I'm sure you'd rather be somewhere else."

Cynthia shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not really fond of the idea yeah, but that's not because of you. It's just that I feel like I'm being treated like some infant that can't defend herself. It's infuriating." We sat there for a few minutes in silence before she spoke up again. "So what's the problem with the bike?"

"Umm… well, I think the motor is rusted a bit, or there's something in the exhaust that's causing it to overheat," I tried to explain it in the simplest way possible. I didn't think she liked motorcycles that much.

"Move over for a sec," I nearly jumped at the sound of how close she was. I looked over my shoulder to see Cynthia squatting down on the ground beside me. "Hand me that flashlight, would you?" I did so, her fingers accidentally brushing mine as she took it.

"There's the problem right there," she exclaimed as she pointed at the bike. "Your fuse box is burnt out. That's why it's not working properly."

"You know about motorcycles?" I was surprised.

"Yeah I do. A hundred years of living gives a person plenty of time to learn new things. Why?"

"Nothing, it's just a surprise. I thought- well what I mean to say is that I believed that a girl- I mean a woman of your time would-"

"Relax Jacob," she laughed, clearly amused at my stammering. "I get what you mean." For the next couple of hours, we talked about random things while we worked on the bike.

"So where did you learn to fight like you do?" I asked as I closed the garage door and locked it for the night. We finally finished working at around ten at night, and surprisingly we had the bike completely repaired.

"Personal practice," Cynthia answered. "I always wanted to be a fighter but my parents frowned upon it. So when I went looking for my brother, I started training myself with my powers. Then I started traveling the world and spent a lot of time watching professional masters of different fighting techniques. Karate, aikido, sword fighting… the works. Eventually, I made my own fighting technique that you saw the other night." Then she laughed.

"What is it?" "I've never talked so much about myself in my entire life than I have tonight. Sorry if I've bored you with my life stories."

"Hey don't be. It's nice to see that you feel comfortable around me." She smiled at me and I felt all my bones turn into jelly. I laughed lightly when she started yawning. "It's getting pretty late. Maybe you should get some sleep. I need to go on patrol, so I'm gonna go before Sam grills me for it."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Well, I'm gonna head inside and watch a little TV before bed, ok?" I nodded and with a small peck on my cheek, she ran back into the house. I stood there like an idiot for a couple minutes before snapping out of it and running into the wood area. I quickly phased and ran off in the direction that I heard Sam's thoughts coming from.

'_Quil and Embry, you two take the eastern woods of the rez. Leah and Seth, you take the western. Paul and Jared will take the north areas, and Jacob and I will take the south. Let's go!' _Sam ordered and everyone split up.

,:~:,

It was about one in the morning when I finally got back home. After phasing back and tugging on my shorts, I walked back into the house and saw Cynthia was fast asleep on the couch. I silently chuckled at the cute purple pajama bottom and tank top ensemble and how her brown hair was pulled back into a braid that hung over her shoulder.

I was very careful as I pulled the remote from her hand and turned off the TV, picked her up gently in my arms and brought her to my room where I gently placed her in the bed. I covered her with the thick comforter that I really never needed anymore, lightly kissed her forehead and left the room. I crashed on the couch and instantly fell asleep dreaming of the beautiful little witch in my room.

* * *

**_Aww! Jake is so sweet to her! (Well of course he is! I'm making him act like that! ;) ) So how'd I do this shot around?_**

**_Please let me know! R&R!_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ok, so I had a two hour break today and I spent the entire time writing this down in a book, editing it as I went, and typing it. Not to mention I had classes practically non-stop since 8 this morning, had a half hour bus ride to school, and a lot of other things that I'm not even getting in to. Needless to say, I'm tired, I feel drained of all energy, and I've been going on 3 bottles of 710 ml Pepsi today. Yeah, you do the math._**

**_As usual, Stephenie Meyers own Twilight saga. I own Sisters...Can't Live Without Them

* * *

  
_**

**Ch. 6 Relax**

Cindy's POV

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself not to be laid out on the couch like I had been the night before, but in a bed. I know I know that the idea of being in a complete stranger's bed should have terrified me, but the smell of pine trees, rain, and a hint of something masculine calmed me.

I laid for a few minutes longer, wrapped in the sweet smell that lingered on the sheets, before I crawled out of the warm bed to get ready for the day. Luckily, Jacob- who I only assumed carried me in here- had thought to bring my backpack in the room as well. I quickly slipped into a pair of dark jeans and a hunter green turtleneck sweater, brushed through my hair, and stepped into the hallway.

Seeing as there was no other sound coming from anywhere in the house, I figured that I must have been the only one awake at the time. So I carefully tip-toed my way to the small kitchen area and started cooking breakfast for everyone. I pulled out a couple pounds of bacon, breakfast sausages, and waffles from the freezer and with a quick shot of magic they were perfectly thawed to start cooking. I was about halfway through finishing the dozen-cart of eggs and two loafs of bread when I hear Billy's wheelchair.

"What's going on in here?" he asked as he came around the corner.

"Good morning Billy. I'm just whipping up some breakfast. How do you like your eggs?" I asked him.

"Oh. Good morning Cynthia. You know, you didn't have to do all this. You're a guest here," he said as he wheeled over to the small table.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I didn't _want_ to do this."

"Do what?" a sleepy-eyed Bella asked as she came into the room still dressed in her pajamas.

"Just making breakfast Bella. So how do _you _like your eggs?" I teased her.

"I'm good with whatever," she answered as she walked up beside Billy, giving him a hug good morning. Billy nodded in affirmation that he wanted the same.

"Perfect. Oh Bella. Could you do me a favor and go wake up Jacob? I think he's in the living room." "Sure."

Bella's POV

I walked into the small living room and sure enough, Jake was sprawled over the too small couch fast asleep. When I got a little closer, I heard him talking.

"Cynthia…" he whispered, and I could hear the loving tone as clear as the one that Edward was always talking to me in. It took me a second to realize that Jacob had imprinted on Jasper's little sister, and as happy as I was for him, I was also a little worried. Jake was practically a brother to me and I didn't want to see him get hurt.

"Hey Jake," I said as I pushed on his massive shoulder, lightly shaking him awake. It took a few tries, but eventually, his eyes opened.

"Oh, hey Bells," he yawned out as he woke up.

"Hey sleepy. Come on, breakfast is ready," I said as I stood up. The second I said that, he was fully awake and standing before I could blink. But before he walked past me, I held onto his arm and said, "We need to talk after." He simply nodded and continued walking to the kitchen.

,:~:,

"Cynthia dear, that was some of the best cooking I've ever had the pleasure of tasting!" Billy exclaimed as he dropped his fork on the plate in front of him. You could hardly see the table with all the plates, glasses, mugs and other things that remained from our banquet of a breakfast.

"Thank you very much Billy," Cynthia answered with a mega-watt smile. "I'm pleased that you enjoyed it. And it's Cindy," she added, turning to Jake and I. "That goes for you two too."

"Here, let me help," Jake literally jumped at the chance to help Cindy with the dishes.

"It's alright Jacob. I've got it covered." With a wave of her hand, Cindy had most of the dishes floating towards the sink that was filling itself with hot water soap. The small dish brush was scrubbing against the plates at a fast pace, the dish cloth wiping the cutlery and glasses clean, and the dish towel was drying things already. Cindy looked back at us all with another smile. "See?"

"Now that is something that this old fool could use," Billy said as he wheeled around the table to Cindy. "Thank you very kindly."

"Again, you're welcome Billy. And you're not an old fool."

"Hey Jake, can we talk now?" I whispered to him while Cindy and Billy were busy talking. He nodded his head and we both slipped out of the room. I tugged on my jacket and my boots and followed him outside.

"What's up Bells?"

"I just want to tell you that I know about your imprinting on Cindy," I answered. I noticed that for a second, Jake tensed up, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Look, I have nothing against you being with Cindy. Personally, I think she's great for you. You guys are perfect for each other. I just don't want to see you get hurt Jake."

"I appreciate you looking out for me Bells, but I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself," he said. "And besides, I know she's the one for me. After all-"

"Yeah, I get that she's your soul mate and all that. But that doesn't mean that you won't get hurt."

"Honestly Bella, I'll be fine. But can we please stop talking about this?" When I looked at him oddly, he elaborated. "I feel like I could be talking to my mom about a girlfriend and to be honest, it's kind of creepy. I'm almost waiting for you to give me 'the talk'." I think it was safe to say that we were both disgusted by that comment.

"Hey you guys!" Cindy shouted as she came outside, hopping up and down on one boot-clad foot as she pulled the other up her leg. "I'm just heading to the store for Billy. You two need anything?" I shook my head.

"Hang on a sec Cindy. Let me get my keys, and I'll go with you!" Jake exclaimed and ran back inside.

"You better be getting the keys to that motorcycle of yours pal! I want to see how it's working!" Cindy yelled after him.

"The motorcycle?" I choked out. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I love motorcycles. Why?" she asked me with a curious expression on her face.

"I just never pictured you for someone who liked motorcycles is all. I figure you to be more-"

"Prim and proper like a lady of my era?" I nodded, a blush reaching from the roots of my hair to my neck. She laughed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Bella. A lot of people would have guessed that if they knew when I was _really_ born.

"No, I like motorcycles a lot. I've always been different from the girls of my generation. I guess I was just born in the wrong time zone."

"Here they are!" Jake shouted in victory as he walked back outside, holding up the keys in his hand. "Let's go!"

I stood there watching as Jake and Cindy both hopped onto the black bike, Cindy wrapping her arms around Jake to stay on. I noticed the content look on Jake's face when she did so before they sped off.

,:~:,

Jacob's POV

"So what else do you want to get?" Cindy asked me as we walked down the frozen foods aisle of the store. We already had the dozen frozen pizzas, six packs of hot dogs and hamburger patties that dad needed for the camp fire tonight, and we also got plenty of sodas, paper plates and other stuff.

"How about marshmallows, chocolate, and gram crackers? We can have s'mores," I suggested.

"S'mores? Never tried them before." "Never? Then you've been missing out!" I replied as I led her down the aisle for the ingredients.

"So what is the deal with this fire thing tonight?" Cindy asked as she loaded a couple of bags of marshmallows into the cart.

"It's the special meeting of the wolves tonight," I explained. "It's pretty much just talking about our ancestors, the beginning of the whole wolf thing and the pack… that sort of thing."

"If you seem to know so much about it already, then why are you going?"

"My dad's one of the elders that is left. And being a part of the pack, I need to be there too. Pretty much everyone that's going to be there already knows the story except Seth. He just started phasing last month."

When we got to the cashier, I was ready to pay for everything, but Cindy was one step faster than me and already had a platinum card at hand.

"I just got it, courtesy of Carlisle and Esme. I didn't even get a chance to object. They just practically shoved in at me!" she laughed.

"Hey Jacob, long time no see," Steve, the cashier greeted me. "What you been up to?"

"Nothing much. Steve, this is my friend Cynthia. Cindy, this is Steve Emerson. He's an old friend of the family," I introduced them.

"Hey! I'm not that old!" he chuckled. "Pleasure to meet you Cynthia. You live on the Rez?"

"Pleasure's mine Steve, and no. I'm just staying over for the weekend with a couple of other friends.

"Well, welcome," he replied politely. "So Jake, I'll send these over to your house, right?" he asked me while Cindy was paying for the food.

"Thanks man. See you!" I shouted over my shoulder as Cindy and I left the store. "So, ready for your first ever wolf-camp meeting?"

,:~:,

That night was one of the best fire meetings that there ever was. Sure it was pretty much the same thing as it was every other shot around, but this time Cindy was there to enjoy it as well.

"Well, here it is," I said as I held a s'more out to her on a plate. "Bon appétit madam." My French was really bad, so it sounded really choppy.

"Merci beaucoup Jacob," she answered in a flawless French accent as she accepted the treat and took a bite. "Jacob, c'est délicieux! C'est la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais goûté! "

"Where'd you learn to speak French so perfectly?" Bella asked as she accepted a s'more from Seth.

"Oh, sorry," Cindy blushed through a mouthful of marshmallow. "I lived in France for a couple months a couple years back and I guess it just stuck with me."

"That's pretty cool," Jared mumbled through a wad of hot dog.

"Dude, that's disgusting!" Embry laughed as he shoved Jared in the shoulder. Everyone laughed as he took a dive into the sand. It was one of the best nights of my life. I just wished that there wasn't something dangerous coming around the bend.

* * *

**_ So that's chapter 6. What do you think? R&R! Please!_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys! So this is going to be my last chapter for the year 2010. As of tomorrow, I'm going to be really busy with finals, and the Christmas holidays are just going to be WAY too crazy for me to do any writing. I've got my birthday to celebrate on the 23rd, Christmas Eve at my place, Christmas Day I'm going to be visiting cousins in the States, and the 26th is my sister's birthday. Yeah, you do the math. As of the 27th, I'll probably be sleeping the next thee or four days away just to recoup before New Years._**

**_Anyway, let's get this chapter started people!_**

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers, blah, blah, blah... me, blah, blah, blah.. You know the drill.

* * *

  
_**

**Ch. 7 Imprint**

Cindy's POV

Jacob and I had gotten really close over the weekend, and I really liked spending time with him. He didn't act like any of the boys that I had met in the past hundred years- who usually talked about nothing but themselves, or would pretend they understood what someone else was talking about though they obviously had no clue. The only thing they cared about was who they could get to fill their beds. No, Jacob wasn't like that at all. He actually cared about what I had to say, and… I think I fell in love with him.

That's what scared me so much. First off, I had never thought of myself as someone who would fall in love. I'd always been so against the idea of love, stopping any and all romantic relationships before they even started and keeping to myself as much as I possibly could- and thanks to so many teenagers constantly worrying about their cell phones, it was easy to do so. Secondly, I had no idea if he even felt for me in such a way. I heard that he had been pining after Bella for some time.

Anyway, back to the issue at hand. The training had gotten harder than it ever was. I had partnered up with everyone at least three times each, beating my brother and the other Cullens with a little difficulty. But the wolves were just too easy to beat. It was like they weren't even trying to fight me. Sure, when they partnered up with someone like Edward or Rosalie, they attacked like they were ready to tear to shreds, but they hardly even lifted a finger in my case.

"Hey Jasper?" Bella asked as we walked over to the side of the jeep where she was sitting. Jasper looked up at her and nodded. "Is there anything that I can do? You know, to help?"

"You're already helping Bella," he answered. "With you spending so much time here, your scent's lingering more and more. It'll drive the newborns wild."

"Yeah Bella, and the more they're distracted trying to pinpoint where your scent is, then the easier it will be for us to destroy them," I added, smiling as encouragingly as I possibly could. Jasper smiled and lightly kissed my head before walking back to the clearing. After my brother left, I turned back to Bella.

"Hey Bella, I was thinking we could use something to really confuse the newborns. Want to try?" She nodded. "OK. Just give me your hand for a minute." When she placed her hand in mine, I closed my eyes and concentrated hard.

"_This is to feel, this is to be. Shape and form it for all to see. By the power of three times three, as I will it, so shall it be,_" I chanted. **(AN: This spell isn't mine. It's from a movie call 'The Craft'. Really good movie, I recommend you see it when you can.)**

Jacob's POV

_'OK, this is it. I'm gonna tell Cindy the truth. I just hop it'll go right,' _I thought as I started pacing along the length of the large boulder. I caught Edward looking at me and he gave me what I only guessed was an encouraging smile. Yeah, he and I are cool now, now that I'm not fawning over his girl and we're working together, we're starting to become friends. Thin ice, I know but I'd do it for Cindy.

"Hey guys, maybe we should get going," I heard Bella's voice and turned to look and instead of seeing both Bella and Cindy like I was hoping, I saw and we're working together, we're starting to become friends. Thin ice, I know but I'd do it for Cindy.

"Hey guys, maybe we should get going," I heard Bella's voice and turned to look and instead of seeing both Bella and Cindy like I was hoping, I saw _two_ Bellas.

"Bella?" Edward asked worriedly, and they both turned to him and answered, "Yes Edward?" '_What the hell?'_

"Cindy, what on earth have you done know?" Jasper asked them. _'Wait, one of them is Cindy? I can't tell which! They're exactly the same! They even smell the same!_

"Well Jasper, I had simply told Bella that we could do a little something that would trick the newborns-" one Bella said. "And she liked the idea of being able to do something else," finished the other. "We just wanted to test it first." This shot around, they both spoke. I was starting to get a headache.

"OK, you've had your fun. Now could you please go back to normal Cindy?" Edward whined.

"Only when you guess which of us is the real Cindy and the real Bella," one said.

"This isn't funny anymore Cindy," Jasper added, but I could see the amused look from where I was standing. "Now seriously, change back."

"I think I agree," Bella 1 said. "This is starting to get a little mean for a prank."

"That's Bella then," Edward sighed in relief and ran over to her. I was going to make my way to Cindy when I saw Edward go to kiss Bella, but she stopped him. Next thing you knew, the Bella in his arms changed back into Cindy!

"Fooled you, didn't we?" she giggled. Everyone laughed at the joke as Edward placed her back on her feet. "I knew you'd think I was Bella if I was nicer. I can read you like a book Edward Cullen!"

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" Emmett asked. I heard Esme scold him for his language.

Cindy shrugged. "A simple illusion charm, some duplicating spells for the smell and stuff, and voila! You've got a perfect Bella double! I thought we could use it on a couple trees or something."

"Sounds like a plan sis," Jasper said as he walked up to her and draped an arm over her shoulders. I had to keep myself calm. _'He's her brother. He won't hurt her. He's her brother. He won't hurt her.'_

"Umm, Cindy?" Edward called out, catching her attention. "Jacob needs to talk to you about something." _'Oh, he didn't!'_

"What's the matter Jake?" she asked me. I shook my head for a second, nodded towards the bushes and ran back. I quickly phased back to human and tugged on the shorts I brought with me. When I came back out, everyone else was gone except for Cindy.

"Hey Jake, are you alright?" she asked as I got closer.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright," I said hesitantly.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" "Well… uh, you see, there's something important I want to say to you… and I'm not sure how you'll react to it."

"If it has anything to do with the fight, don't bother. I'm not actually going to be fighting," she cut me off.

_'Wait, she isn't fighting? Oh, thank God!'_ I silently thanked every single person that I could think of.

"Instead, I'm staying with Bella and Edward so if Victoria finds us, Edward and I can protect Bella."

"What? No, you can't!" I yelled.

"What's the problem with my being a part of this fight? It's just as much mine as it is yours or my family's!"

"It's too dangerous for you!" "Newsflash Jake, I've fought a lot of things in my life long before you were even born, so don't you go and tell me that there's something that's too dangerous for me to handle, because that would be a load of crap!"

"I won't let you get hurt!" I said.

"And why the hell not?" "Because I'm in love with you!" _'Oh crap! It wasn't suppose to be like this!' _I looked at Cindy to see her standing there with a look of complete and utter shock on her face.

"You what?" she eventually gasped out.

"I'm in love with you Cindy. I've been in love with you since I first saw you. I know it sounds like something but it's the truth. You remember the camp fire the other night?" When she finally nodded, I continued. "Well, that part about the imprinting thing is true. I thought it was some stupid thing that my dad added to the stories, but then it started happening with the rest of the pack, and I realized it wasn't a joke. And then I saw you, and I just-"

"Jake, just be honest with me," Cindy interrupted my rant. "Do you really love me?" She looked up at me shyly as she asked this and I nearly got lost in those perfect blue eyes.

"Yes."

That was the only thing that I could say because the next thing I knew, I was kissing her. I don't know who started, but at that moment I couldn't care less. It was just too perfect.

"I love you too," Cindy breathed out when we eventually pulled apart. I just smiled like the happiest guy on the planet and picked her up in my arms, spinning around and laughing like an idiot.

* * *

**_So Merry Christmas everyone! Feliz Navidad! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa!And all those other holiday greetings!_**

**_PLZ R&R! & I mean rest & relaxation! It's the holiday's for Pete's sake! Enjoy it!  
_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_OK, so here is the 8th chapter in my story 'Sisters...Can't Live Without Them'. I've been spending the last week trying to figure out exactly how I wanted to write this out. I probably re-wrote it a dozen times or so. Luckily I can type fast. lol. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie own ALL things related to the Twilight Saga. Cynthia Whitlock belongs to me, along with the occasional new thing that pops up at random- at least, unless I say otherwise._**

**_Happy reading!

* * *

  
_**

**Ch. 8 Calm before the Storm**

**Cindy's POV**

So it was two days before the biggest battle of my life and where was I? Sitting comfortably in the arms of my werewolf boyfriend, watching old reruns of Scooby-Doo. Odd right? Well, I would have been at home right now, but Jasper and everyone else had gone for hunting to power up for the fight, leaving Bella and Edward all alone at home.

"What's on your mind?" Jake asked as he nuzzled his face in my hair. I grinned and snuggled myself deeper in his warm embrace.

"Just thinking about what I saw earlier today," I answered. When I looked over my shoulder, he had the most adorable look of confusion on his face. I reached up and place a light kiss on his pouting mouth and it instantly melted away to that wonderful smile that I loved.

"It's just that today I got a vision that involved one of my new brothers and his girlfriend. Let's just say that she won't be his _girlfriend_ for much longer," I winked at the last part.

"You mean he's going to propose?" Jake asked in disbelief. "Well I'll be damned. Didn't think the leech had it in him."

I frowned at what he said. "Why do you always have to call Edward- or any one of them for that matter- a leech?"

Jake just gave me that sheepish look he does whenever he knows he's in trouble. "Sorry. Force of habit." I rolled my eyes before turning my attention to the screen again. When I felt him nuzzle against my neck and hear him whimpering like a little puppy, I knew that he knew he was forgiven. After all, he knew that the puppy act always got me. We sat there for a few more minutes watching the show until I heard Jake sigh heavily.

"Ok, I know that sigh," I said as I turned around in his arms so that I was straddling his lap.

"What sigh?" "That 'something is really bothering me and I don't think I should tell you though I really want to' sigh," I answered. He looked at me like I grew a second head. "Yes, I named your sigh, but that's not the point. What is going on in that head of yours?" I asked as I tapped on his forehead.

"I just really wish that you weren't involved in this," he breathed.

"Why? Because you think I might get hurt or something?" The look on his face said yes. "Jake, we already talked about this. I'm going to be staying with Bella and Edward during the actual fighting. We're going to be miles from the clearing. Nothing is going to happen to any of us. The real thing that you should worry about is yourself."

"Why should I worry about myself? You know I can handle a couple of le- I mean, vampires. I've fought them before."

"Yeah- one!" I held up my finger to emphasize on it. "And that was when all of the pack was fighting that same vampire. Fighting with my brother and the rest of the family isn't 'experience'. You know as well as I do that if they had really wanted you dead, they wouldn't have stopped fighting.

"Besides… That isn't the reason that you should be worrying about yourself," I finished with a teasing smile. I looked into Jake's eyes and I could see the mischief slowing forming there.

"Oh really?" he asked as I felt his large warm hand slide under the hem of my shirt to trace patterns on my back. "And… what is it that I should be worrying about?"

"That you better come back in one piece Dog-Boy. Or you might face the wrath that is known as Cynthia Whitlock!"

"Oh is that a fact?" And the next thing I knew, I was lying underneath Jake with one arm pinned above my head and the other trapped between his body and mine. I tried wiggling to break free, but he just pinned me down to the couch, laughing at the scowl on my face.

"Well? I'm waiting for this 'terrible wrath' you were talking about. Where is it?" Jake teased me, leaning closer until there was hardly even an inch between our faces.

"Right here," I leaned up and kissed him. While he got lost in the kiss, he let go of my arm and circled it around me, nearly causing me to lose complete focus. But I snapped out of it and placed both hands on his chest and thought of a spell and a small air pocket grew between us until he was hovering in the air and I could sit up.

"And as for your punishment Mr. Black," I addressed him in my best serious tone, "you will be sleeping in the living room tonight."

"No we haven't _slept_ together, but we did share the same bed every time I came over to visit. Falling asleep in Jake's arms was like being wrapped in my personal ray of pure sunshine, so warm and safe. It's like heaven on earth.

I looked back at Jake to see him pouting with his eyes glassy from unshed tears. I tried to stay strong and turned away to avoid looking at it, but then he started whimpering again. "OK fine! You aren't going to be punished!" I huffed as I dropped the air pocket. He started falling to the ground but wound up landing on his feet. I thought only cats and other felines do that.

"OK, time for bed," Jake stated as I let out a huge yawn. He quickly picked me up and brought me to his room. He set me down and I quickly grabbed my backpack and scurried into the bathroom, changed into my pjs and brushed my teeth. When I came back out, he was dressed in a pair of black sweatpants. He then jumped onto the bed first and held his arms out for me to settle into them, which I did happily.

"Sweet dreams my little witch," he whispered as he pulled me closer.

"Good night, my wonderful wolf," I sighed as I fell asleep.

,:~:,

**Jacob's POV**

The next day was a lot more different than the day before. When Cindy and I got to the clearing, Bella was already there along with… Edward and Jasper. I quickly glanced at Bella`s hand to see if she was already wearing her ring, but her hand was bare.

`So Jacob, you understand what we`re doing, right?" Jasper asked me. "Because of your… odour, the newborns won't want to follow you, and it will mask Bella's until you arrive at the campsite."

"You're not gonna fight?" Bella asked hopefully.

I shook my head no as I wrapped my arm around Cindy's waist, the cold metal chain and leather corset biting at the temperature of my skin. "Thanks to this little firecracker here, I've decided that I'll stay at the campsite with you guys. If something were to happen, at least you'll have an extra pair of hands to fight."

"Don't you mean 'a pair of _paws_'?" Cindy teased me.

"You know what I mean!" I said as I pulled her closer and lightly tickled her sides.

"And Cynthia and I will stay here a little longer while she works on her spell," Edward spoke up, causing us to stop. "Then I'll bring her to the campsite and set up before you get there." I wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of leaving her, but I didn't have much of a choice.

While Edward continued going through the plan, Cindy backed off and walked up to her brother. Thanks to being part wolf, my hearing was perfect so I heard everything they said.

_ "I don't really like this," she confessed nervously to her brother._

_ "I know sis, but I don't want you anywhere near the fight. It's too dangerous," he replied._

_ "I know, and I get that. Really, I do. It's just that after everything that happened the last time you were fighting…"_

_ "That's not going to happen again. I'll come back, I promise. And this time I'll keep it!"_

_ "'Kay," Cindy sniffled slightly._

"Alright," I guess that pretty much covers up everything," Bella said, catching my attention. "Ready to go?"

"Hang on a second. I wanna talk with Edward," I said staring at him. He nodded his head and we walked away for a second.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"Look, I know we aren't really good friends and all that," I started, shuffling my feet as I spoke. "But I guess it's 'cause we're just naturally born enemies and all that. But I want to congratulate you." He looked at me, trying to figure out what I meant. "I'm talking about you and Bella. Cindy told me you guys were getting married."

"No one else even knows about that. Not even Alice. How did you-" "Cindy has visions too and I guess she saw it."

"Well, thank you," he answered, holding his hand out. I grinned before taking it in my own and politely shaking it.

"Best of luck man." "Thank you. And the same goes for you and Cynthia. I hope things go well for your relationship."

* * *

**_Well, that was chapter 8. Hope that is as good as everything else that I wrote for this story so far. As for the last sentence- take a wild guess at what might happen later on. MUCH later, I might add._**

**_R&R! PLEASE! Please, _****_please, _****_please, _****_please, _****_please, _****_please, _****_please, _****_please, _****_please! With whipped cream and a cherry on top!_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)_**

**_PS I only mentioned that Scooby-Doo bit because A) I thought it would be comical for mighty wolf-boy Jacob to watch a talking dog, and B) I just LOVE Scooby-Doo!  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ok, so this is my chapter 9. I woke up this morning multiple times due to some really weird dreams and decided to try writing instead of going back to sleep only to have more of the weird dreams. Long story short- I've been working on this for about a couple hours now, and my fingers are beyond cramping right now. But I hope that you enjoy this._**

**_And I'd just like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews you've been posting for Sisters...Can't Live Without Them. The confidence you guys have given me is just really what I needed lately._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the concept of Sisters...Can't Live Without Them. Everything that's a part of the actual Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

  
_**

**Ch. 9 Trouble**

**Cindy's POV**

After putting the spell on a couple of the trees and a boulder or two, I figured that there were enough Bella copies to mess with the newborns. The only problem was when I was done, I started to feel lightheaded. Probably would have fallen on my ass if Edward hadn't caught me in time.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, the worry clearly etched into his features.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine," I brushed it off with a smile. I knew that he thought of me as a little sister, and I didn't want him to worry about me on top of having to worry about Bella's safety. "We should head to the campsite and set up." Edward still seemed a little nervous about the way I slightly stumbled, but agreed and started running when I hopped onto his back.

By the time we got the tent set up, the sun was nearly down as Jake and Bella arrived. The second they saw us, Jake set her down on her feet and jogged over to me and pulled me into his warm embrace. Sure, I was already warm with all the working and my magic, but this warmth was a million times better.

"We'd better get inside," Bella stated, bringing us out of our little bubble. I looked over to see her staring at us with a sour expression. I thought we were starting to become good friends, so why did she seem mad at us? Was it possible that she still had feelings for Jacob? That thought made my stomach twist in the most unpleasant way.

"Hey, you OK?" Jake asked me as his arm snaked around my shoulders. His beautiful brown eyes looked so worried, not to mention exhausted. I just nodded my head before stepping into the tent.

You know how in that Harry Potter series where the spell they use on things that look small on the outside to make them really big on the inside? Well, J.K. Rowling got one thing right with the real magic world. The inside of the tent was about the same size of a 3 ½ apartment- a little something that I picked up from an old magic book I found. That plus a special warmth spell made the place a welcoming little beau while we waited out the storm. A couple sleeping bags littered the ground, a small flap that separated a third of the tent from the rest of the place. I thought it would have been a good idea in case Bella wanted privacy at any time.

,:~:,

Sitting in the tent all night long had to of been the most annoying thing that I had ever done. Waiting around, acting like some kind of sitting duck was the last thing I had wanted to do; I didn't get a wink of sleep that night because of it. Luckily for me that Edward didn't need sleep. We talked about everything and anything while the others slept.

_ "What exactly happened yesterday?" he asked me as I fiddled with the zipper on my sleeping bag._

_ "Nothing. Just felt dizzy for a second," I shrugged it off, hoping against all hope that he would believe me and leave it at that._

_ "I won't leave it at that and you know it," Edward stated. I looked at him confused and he just tapped a finger against the side of his head. "Mind reading, remember?" 'Shoot!'_

_ "I've just been using my magic a bit more than usual lately, what with all the training and all that. I guess I was just a little drained is all. Nothing to worry about, honestly. And you know I hate it when you poke in my head like that."_

_ "You're right. I'm sorry." "You're forgiven._

_ "So it seems that you and Jacob have gotten real close, haven't you?" 'Talk about the way to change the subject.'_

_ "Yeah, we are a lot closer than we were before. Why? Is it a bad thing that the werewolf that imprinted on me is someone that I get along with?"_

_ "No it's not that," he shook his head. "Definitely not a bad thing. But doesn't it seem a little bit fast for a relationship?"_

_ "This coming from the guy that proposed to his girlfriend of a year? No wait, that's not right. Weren't you guys dating for about eight months?" I grinned, knowing that I got him with that._

_ "Yeah," he chuckled as he figured that I had a good point. "I guess I'm not really the one to be talking about moving fast. But you forget that I had to wait ninety years before I met Bella."_

_ "And you forget that I had been living for a 100 some odd years by myself while having to deal with all my new powers, trying to find my brother, staying exactly the same for the rest of my life, and keep the charade of being an average teenager. I think I got you beat," I retaliated._

_ "Besides… Jake and I have a really good relationship together. He's nice to me, he never tries to make me do something I don't want to, and he's the perfect guy for me."_

_ Edward gave me a look that said 'Seriously?', but didn't say anything other than that._

When it finally started to get brighter outside, I walked outside so I could stretch my legs. There was a blanket of snow covering every square inch of the ground, the tree branches, and everything else. A snapping noise caused me to turn around with a ball of fire in my hand, and I saw Seth's wolf form walking up towards the tent.

"Hey there Seth," I said as I extinguished the fire before heading over to him. "What are you doing here instead of at the clearing? I thought you wanted to fight?"

"Sam told him last night that he was supposed to stay here with us," Jacob answered as he walked out of the tent, causing me to jump again. "Didn't want him in the middle of all this," he added as he scratched Seth behind the ears. The wolf just shook his hand off of him before jumping up over the tower of rocks behind the tent to scan the area.

"Morning," he greeted me as he pulled me close to kiss me lightly on the lips. "So. I'm perfect, huh?"

"You heard that? But I thought you were asleep!" I exclaimed as I covered my face as I felt my cheeks start burning. I heard him laugh lightly at my reaction and felt his hands lightly pull mine away from my face.

"Don't be embarrassed. I know that I'm great," he teased, causing me to pull away and lightly smack at his bare chest. "You know you're perfect too, right?"

"Yeah, I guess… But you didn't have to be listening in on my private conversations," I pouted as I wrapped my arms around his waist and his wrapped around my shoulders. He just laughed again and kissed my forehead.

"Hey," I looked at the tent to see Bella and Edward stepping out. "Is everything OK?" The tone of her voice was kind of bitter, like she was almost expecting a no.

"Everything's good," Jake answered. "Seth's just over the hill here. He's all set."

"I know," Edward answered. "I can see it all. It's starting."

We all stood there, practically still as statues, listening to the battle through Edward's sight. And even though he kept saying that the fight was going well, there was just this feeling in my gut that kept telling me otherwise.

"She's almost here!" Edward yelled suddenly, making us all jump. "Seth, go!"

"What is it?" Jake asked, visibly shaking from head to toe. The second that started, he immediately pushed me away and the next thing I knew, the large russet wolf was standing beside me.

"Jake, go! Follow Seth!" I exclaimed and he gave me a long look, his eyes telling me to be careful before he ran over the hill after the younger wolf. When I saw that he was safe, I turned back to Edward. "Edward, what's going on?"

"It's Victoria. She knew I wasn't there and she followed my scent. She knew Bella would be with me. And she's not alone."

"You've got that right," a bubbly voice answered. I quickly turned around to see a young boy- maybe no older than 18- standing by the trees. His crimson eyes were staring at us with a loathing that chilled me to the core. I looked up at the tree above him to see a woman with fiery red hair perched on a branch. And I recognized her.

She looked at Edward and Bella with a pure hatred and turned to me. When she saw my face, the hatred turned to surprise. "Well, well… Look who it is- the little witch that got away. What was your name again? Cissy?"

"This is Victoria?" I asked Edward, always keeping my eye on her.

"Yes. How does she know you?"

"Why, little Cissy and I go back. You see, she was supposed to be a member of my little army your precious family is fighting," Victoria answered. I could tell that the others were shocked at this information.

"Oh please, you've wanted me wrapped around your finger for years! You killed my friends and destroyed my home multiple times to try and do so!" I shouted at her. The other vampire hissed at me. "So what happened to your mate? Heard he got ripped up!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back because as soon as I said that, Victoria and her pet attacked.

Seth and Jacob jumped out from behind the hill and jumped the boy, leaving Victoria to Edward and myself.

"Keep Bella safe!" Edward yelled. I nodded my head and started conjuring fireballs. But then it got really bad. The fire swirled around my hands for a few seconds before the blinked out of existence. When I tried to conjure them again, it didn't work. I kept trying different spells, but nothing happened. I lost my powers. And I was facing a really pissed vampire with a dangerous grudge.

* * *

**_Please read and review! _**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_OK, so it's been a while since I last posted, and I'm really sorry about that. It's just that my story that I'm working on for deviantART was flooding my mind and I couldn't stop thinking about it until I typed everything up. Of course, after I was done that, this came to me a lot was a lot easier._**

**_Disclaimer: Plot of Sisters...Can't Live Without Them belongs to me, along with Cynthia Whitlock and any other original characters that could possibly come up. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the Twilight saga.

* * *

  
_**

**Ch. 10 Pains**

**Cindy`s POV**

I stood there in front of Bella, watching while Edward faced off with Victoria. In the corner of my eye, I saw Jake and Seth fighting the other vampire who was putting up one hell of a fight.

"You know, this is a great day for me," Victoria's sickening voice spoke up as she jumped up from where she had been tossed. "I get to kill the whole lot of you, have an army that can help me control all of North America, and I finally get that little bitch," she added as she glanced at me.

"You're not getting anyone," Edward hissed before he lunged again. Victoria jumped out of the way and pushed him hard in the back, sending him flying into the woods before she climbed up a tall tree to jump down at me and Bella. I shoved Bella out of the way and dodged to the opposite side just in time. I quickly rolled back to my feet as Victoria did the same and tugged at the chains around my waist- maybe they hadn't lost their magic.

But before I could do anything with them, Victoria ran at me and grabbed my right arm, twisting it as she flung me into a nearby tree. I heard the bones snap in my forearm and my back connected hard with the tree trunk before the immense pain began flooding my thoughts. The screams that came out of me almost sounded inhuman.

"What's the matter little Cissy?" Victoria taunted as she crouched down in front of me. I tried to crawl away as best as I could, but she grabbed me by the hair and with a hard tug, flung me into another tree. The force of the throw caused the tree to shudder violently before it fell behind me. I screamed again at the pain that coursed through my body. _'Where the hell is Edward?'_ my mind kept yelling at me.

"You know, I would have thought you to have at least put up somewhat of a fight," Victoria spoke again since she wasn't getting any attention from me. "I mean, I've been after you for decades, pulling out my best tricks to bring you out from hiding, and nothing happened," she continued. She looked at me for a second before her hand snapped out and grabbed my leg, crushing the bones there as well.

"And yet now, I turn my attention to someone else and you just fall into my lap. And you don't even try to fight me! It's just so hilarious!"

"You want to know what else is hilarious?" I asked her, gritting m teeth through the pain. Her crimson eyes looked down at me like I were some gunk that she found on her shoe. "The fact that you want to avenge James. You wanna know why he wanted to chase me? Because he was looking for someone new. You were starting to bore him. He probably was glad that Edward turned him into ash. That way he wouldn't have had to put up with another day of hanging around you!"

I know it probably wasn't the smartest move to insult a vampire that was majorly pissed off, especially when practically half your body is immobile, but I had to. Otherwise Edward wouldn't have been able to use the distraction to come up behind her unnoticed.

He quickly grabbed her by the neck and yanked her back as she was about to lung at me and probably rip my head off my body. I closed my eyes as Bella scrambled to my side, her soothing words being drowned out by the shrieking sounds that were Victoria's demise. A soft and warm material touched my cheek and I opened my eyes to see Jacob's enormous wolf form hovering over me, the worry and anguish visible in his large eyes.

"It's OK Jake. Really," I forced pass my lips. I raised my uninjured arm and lightly stroked his muzzle. "I'll be fine. Just a little tossed."

"Are you alright?" Edward asked as he came jogging to us. By the look on his face, I could tell that he didn't think so, and I personally didn't think so either. Every muscle in my body was burning with white hot pain, the broken bones nearly poking out of the skin of my leg and arm.

Edward picked me up as gently as he possibly could, cradling my like a China doll. Jacob started growling.

"That's not the smartest idea, Jacob," Edward said. "You can't carry her now because she's too badly hurt. In your form, she'd be tossed around and make it worse. And we have to go now!"

"Please Jake," I whispered as I tried my hardest to fight off the darkness that was clouding my vision- a battle that I was losing. "Just do what he says. Please."

**Jacob's POV**

I had never felt as scared in my life as I did when Cindy passed out. Her small frame was covered in massive bruises that were quickly turning dark shades of purple and blue, her leg and arm hanging at odd angles.

"Jacob, could you bring Bella back to the clearing?" Edward asked me. I just nodded my head and got down low enough for her to hop on before dashing back to the clearing with Seth right behind me.

The sickeningly sweet smell of burning vampire flesh was so thick that my nose felt like it was being stuck into acid or something. Small piles were slowly burning away, destroying the remains of the army and sending large clouds of smoke to the sky. The rest of the Cullen family was standing by one, the biggest of them throwing the pieces into the fire. Jasper turned around when he heard us.

"Cynthia!" he yelled as he saw his sister's body hanging limply in Edward's arms. Everyone else turned around and saw her and the next thing I knew, they were all huddled around her. Bella jumped off my back and landed awkwardly before stumbling over to the crowd as Edward sat Cynthia down on the ground.

"What happened?" The fury that was in Jasper's voice was so deadly, but when I looked at his face, I saw the worry in his eyes just like it was in mine.

"Victoria- she attacked us," Bella whimpered as she gently stroked Cindy's hair from her face. "She said something about tracking Cynthia down or something. I don't know."

"The wounds are pretty bad, but I don't think there is any internal bleeding," the doctor said as he looked over the injuries.

_'Jacob, what happened?'_ I heard Sam's voice in my head. I turned around to see the rest of the pack standing there.

_'Is she OK?'_ Leah may not have gotten along with everyone, but she did get along with Cindy. It was kind of strange seeing as they were so different from each other, but they got along like sisters.

I was going to tell them to head back to the house when I saw one of the newborns that got away come in. His red eyes landed on Cindy's broken body, and I didn't need to put two and two together. I ran at him full speed and tried to take him out, but instead, he got his arms around me and squeezed.

I could feel every bone on the right side of my body being shattered into a thousand pieces. The others came to my rescue, stopping the vamp from completely breaking my bones. The pain was so bad that I hadn't noticed that I had phased back to my human form.

"Jacob!" I heard Bella yell as she got up from Cindy's side and ran over to me. It was so weird- a few months ago, I would have given anything for Bella to care about me like this, and now I was wishing for Cindy to be kneeling beside me.

The doctor came over and told me that the bones along the right side of my body were broken and thanks to my werewolf abilities, I was already healing with bones poking in every which way. He made a deal with the rest of the pack that he'd come to my house to take care of Cindy and me before the guys all helped carry me back home while Leah carried Cindy.

,:~:,

**Cindy's POV**

The first thing that I noticed when I woke up was the pain in my arm and leg. It wasn't so much as an excruciating pain that would have woken me up, but the kind of pain from a tender bruising.

The next thing I noticed was that I was back in Jacob's house. The familiar smell of the house penetrated my nostrils and I breathed it in deeply. Looking around, I saw that I was in fact, in Jacob's room, laid out on a folding cot with an IV drop embedded in my left hand. _'That explains the pain,'_ I thought. I looked down at the rest of my body to see that I was dressed in large, black shorts and tank top with my injured limbs nestled safely in white plaster.

"You're up." My head snapped to the doorway where I saw Billy rolling into the room. "Good to see you again, sweetie," he grinned as he stopped beside me and took my uninjured hand in his.

"Hi Billy," I smiled, happy to see the kind old man. Over the past few weeks, Billy and I had grown even closer than before- probably because of the fact I was dating his only son- but I didn't mind. I still enjoyed his company. "How are you doing?"

"I think I should be asking you that. After all, I'm not the one with two broken limbs and bruises all over me," he answered, his voice laced with concern. I looked at him shocked; I never knew Billy practised in medicine. "The doctor vampire came and took care of you both."

"Wait a minute- Carlisle came by? Oh God that means Jasper knows! Oh man, he's probably having a fit about all of this! I- Hang on, Carlisle came on the Rez? I thought they weren't allowed. And what did you mean by 'both'?"

"I think he was talking about me," a voice said from my left and I turned my head to see Jacob's face weakly smiling back at me. I was about to smile when I saw the rest of his body. The entire right side was wrapped in white bandages, all the bronze skin the showed covered in sheen of sweat.

"Jacob! Oh God, are you ok?" I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. His once powerful frame looked so broken and frail that it was hard for me to not think of how much pain he was in.

"I'm fine Cindy. It doesn't hurt that much anymore," he tried to reassure me, but I still felt my stomach turning. I looked away to try and hide the tears and I noticed that Billy had left the room unnoticed.

"What happened?"

"A vampire got to me, but it doesn't matter now. I'm practically healed," Jacob answered. "Being a werewolf has its advantages and faults. My bones were already healing the second they broke. Carlisle had to reset them."

"Did it hurt?" "Not as much as seeing you hurt." I smiled weakly at the endearment in his voice before I tried to stifle a yawn. Jacob chuckled and I couldn't help from laughing either. I probably looked like a baby lion.

"You're tired. Try to get some sleep," Jacob suggested, and I felt myself falling back under the veil of exhaustion. "I love you Cindy."

"I love you too Jacob."

* * *

**_PLZ READ & REVIEW!_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I am so sorry about taking so long! Really! It's just that I've had a lot on my mind. I have a new story that I plan to work on- a Draco Malfoy/OC for Harry Potter- as well as my very own book that I am currently working on. Lots of research needed to be done for that and I keep on editing the rough drafts almost daily._**

******  
**_**Anyway, this is the last chapter of Sisters...Can't Live Without Them. *cries* It's been fun writing this and I hope you all liked it. I own nothing of the Twilight saga.**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Cindy's POV**

Well, about a month after the biggest fight of my life, I was still stuck in bed with a broken leg while my arm already healed since there was only one break in the bone. Jacob had already completely healed two days after I woke up and had to spend most of his time with the pack. Carlisle had taken me back home since I'd hardly been around since I first got to Forks and Jacob was coming by a lot more often than before. He was always complaining about the smell but I told him to deal with it because I was staying with my family.

When Jasper saw me making my way up the steps on my crutches, he ran out the door at neck-breaking speed and engulfed me in a near bone-crushing hug. I had to shout to get him to stop apologizing for not being there.

So here I was stretched out on the couch in my room, skimming through some book I wasn't even really reading when I heard someone knock on my door.

"Come in," I said and looked up to see Bella timidly poke her head into my room. "Hey Bella. What's up?"

I moved my leg off the couch so she could sit, which she did. "Nothing much really. Edward's bringing me on a picnic and I wanted to check up on you before we left."

"You're lucky. At least you can go out. I'm stuck here," I said as I knocked on the plaster encasing my leg.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," she smiled sheepishly.

"What is it with the people in Forks saying 'sorry' all the time? And for stuff they had no control over, I might add?" I laughed. "It's not you guys planned for this to happen. It just did."

"But I still feel really terrible about it."

"You want to make it up to me?" I asked, and she nodded her head. "Then tell me how it's going for the wedding. What about your dad? How'd he take the news?"

"Well, after he got over the shock of it all and pass the idea that I got knocked up, I think he took it well," Bella said.

"So in other words, he didn't try to shoot Edward or throw him in jail, right?" I joked which earned a hearty laugh from the other brunette.

"No. No guns and no jail."

"And how much fun is Alice having being a wedding planner?"

"She's already sending out the wedding invitations. I think she's invited everyone in town!" _'Sounds like Alice.'_

Another knock on the door interrupted whatever Bella was going to say next as Jacob's voice came through the wood.

"You in there Cindy?"

"Yes Jacob. I'm in here. Where else can I go?" I teased as he opened the door.

"Oh, hey Bella. Didn't know you were here. Um… do you mind giving us a minute?" he asked as he walked into the room. She just smiled at him before patting my arm and left. "How you feeling?" he asked me.

"I'm doing fine. Carlisle said it should only be another week 'til I'm back up on my feet. Thank God! I hate being cooped up like this. I feel like I'm in a cage," I sighed as Jacob took the spot Bella was just in and gently pulled my legs up onto his lap.

"Glad to hear it," he grinned. I smiled at the cuteness of one Jacob Black when he realized what he had just said and began to fumble over his words. "Wha- I mean, I'm glad that you're doing fine! I didn't mean that I'm glad you feel- I mean- I-I-"

"Jacob!" I couldn't stop myself from laughing as I reached over and clasped a hand over his mouth, changing his words for some mumbled junk. "I get it," I smiled. I felt him smile under my hand and reached up to grasp it in his, placing feathery kisses on my palm and fingertips. I just smiled again and scooted closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder and he wrapped me up in his warm embrace.

"I've got something for you," Jacob whispered into my ear after a few minutes of the blissful silence. Just when I was going to ask what, there was another knock on my door before Esme's head poked into the room.

"Hey sweetie. Just thought you might- Oh!" She only just noticedd Jacob sitting there. "Hello Jacob. I was just coming to see if Cynthia wanted anything."

"If it's not too much trouble, I could go for a glass of juice," I replied.

"Sure thing. And you Jacob?"

"No thanks Mrs. Cullen. I'm cool," he said politely. Other than Carlisle, Esme was the only other person in my family that Jacob was perfectly polite to. Sure, he got along with the others, but he held more respect for my parental figures.

Esme just smiled before she closed the door back over and left to get my drink.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. You were saying something?" I turned back to my favorite werewolf. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather pouch tied off with black cord and placed it in my hand. I smiled at him as I undid the string and emptied the contents into my hand.

"It's a promise ring of the Quileute tribe," he whispered into my ear as my eyes began to fill with tears. "My dad gave this to my mom when he proposed to her, just like his father had done for his wife. They passed it on to me so I could give it to the girl I loved."

"What do these markings mean?" I asked, rubbing my thumb along the etchings in the wood ring.

"They mean 'eternal love', which is what I will always feel for you." He held out his hand. "May I?" I nodded and allowed Jacob to slip the ring onto my left hand. "Perfect fit."

,:~:,

Well what was there really to say? Jasper had already known since Jacob had asked him for permission for my hand- like the perfect gentleman Jake was- so I didn't have to worry about any issues with that. Thank God! The last thing I wanted was to deal with was my brother trying to rip out my fiancée's throat.

Jacob and I were waiting until he graduated from high school before we planned to get married. We thought of a nice fall wedding in the clearing where we had confessed our feelings to one another- even if it was also the place where we fought Victoria's army.

Life went on with fewer problems. Bella and Edward's wedding went off with success and they enjoyed their honeymoon on Esme Isle- that is until she fell pregnant with Edward's child and the Volturi came into play later on.

But that's a story for another time.

* * *

___**I know it's short. But what can I say? That's a true epilogue**_.

_**R&R! PLZ!**_

_**Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)**_


End file.
